


Ночь и демон

by otterstern



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Старое, написано для командыfandom Charmed 2017Бета - **Nimfadora**





	Ночь и демон

**Author's Note:**

> Старое, написано для команды **fandom Charmed 2017**  
>  Бета - **Nimfadora**

Крис неподвижно стоял, прислонившись к кирпичной стене, и вглядывался в размеченное звездами небо, пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Поздний час заставил его облачиться в куртку, в карманах которой теперь он грел руки, ежась от ночной прохлады.

— Знаешь, — после продолжительного молчания обратился Крис к старшему брату, который стоял рядом, откинув голову на стену и прикрыв глаза, — мне казалось, Сан-Франциско уступает Нью-Йорку. В смысле, мы здесь тоже умеем развлекаться, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы бороться за славу города, который никогда не спит.

Крис замолк, принявшись дуть на вконец замерзшие пальцы, и вдруг резко повернулся всем телом к брату, все так же хранившему молчание.  
— Так объясни мне, почему в первом часу ночи здесь нашлось столько людей, что демон смог затеряться в толпе?! Стоило столько бежать за ним...

Уайетт устало разлепил веки, смаргивая золотистые искры, которыми рассыпалось его поисковое заклинание. Не давшее, в принципе, никакого результата — на демона они сегодня наткнулись совершенно случайно, и шанса ухватить его энергетический след практически не было.

Уайетт потер виски, в которых стучала боль от магической отдачи. Всмотрелся в толпу прогуливающихся людей обычным взглядом и, покачав головой в ответ на невысказанный вопрос брата, со вздохом потянулся в карман брюк за смартфоном. Крис меж тем недовольно поморщился, думая лишь о том, что не стоило после Школы забывать о занятиях спортом. Может, и был бы шанс схватить шустрого демона до того, как тому удалось смешаться с толпой.

— Мы упустили демона, за которым гнались, — без приветствий, деловым тоном сказал Уайетт, едва связь установилась, — ты мне нужна.

— Проклятье, Уай... — слегка капризно протянула на другом конце Мелинда. — У меня же завтра контрольная по зельям, и я, между прочим, уже легла спать.  
— Врешь, — спокойно возразил ей Уайетт, переглянувшись с понимающе фыркнувшим братом.

Девочка обиженно засопела, но, судя по звукам, бросила свой телефон на стол и принялась суетиться по комнате, умудряясь спотыкаться и чертыхаться по пути.  
— Готова, — бодрым и серьезным голосом отрапортовала Мелинда, закончив поиски карты и поискового кристалла. — Где вы упустили своего демона?  
— Мы в двух кварталах к западу от маминого ресторана. Он не должен был далеко уйти.

* * *

Едва завернув за угол и увидев искомого демона в десятке ярдов от себя, Уайетт успел поразиться исключительной самонадеянности их сегодняшнего противника. Даже если допустить мысль, что тот совершенно не представлял, с кем на свою беду связался, то все равно в одиночку выступать сразу против двух ведьмаков было попросту глупо.

Впрочем... Остановившись напротив приготовившегося к драке демона, Уайетт кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо и убедился в том, что брата там нет и в помине. Кажется, он переборщил со скоростью погони. Демон ждать второго ведьмака явно не собирался — нехитрыми пассами рук собрал вокруг себя магию, превратил поначалу скромный файербол в огромный огненный шар и отправил в полет. Уайетт мгновенно сориентировался и, вскинув вперед руки, укрыл защитным полем и себя, и как раз подоспевшего Криса.

— Завтра же начнешь бегать по утрам, — поддел запыхавшегося брата Уайетт, на что тот гневно сверкнул глазами и пробурчал нечто невразумительное.

Пламя врезалось в поверхность щита и растеклось по ней, тщетно ища изъяны. Демон, недовольно зарычав, продолжил огненную атаку, не оставляя Уайетту возможности отвлечься от самозащиты и ударить в ответ.  
— Вот для подобных случаев тебе и нужен я, — хмыкнув, заявил Крис неровным голосом. — Нельзя же справляться со всем одной лишь силой, иногда полезно и мозгами поработать.

Уайетт закатил глаза, быстрым кивком призывая младшего брата действовать быстрее. Тот приблизился к границе переливчатого щита и осторожно, дабы не разрушить его целостность, прощупал ауру заклинания. Работать на пару со старшим братом было бы гораздо проще, используй Уайетт каждый раз одни и те же, обычные и хорошо изученные заклинания. Но подобное случалось крайне редко, куда чаще тот действовал интуитивно, целиком полагаясь на удачу и собственную причудливую магию. На этот раз он выставил очередной замысловатый щит, который, однако, оказался непроницаемым лишь с одной стороны, что определенно давало им шанс сразиться с демоном из-за завесы. Уже в который раз Крис задумался о том, стоит ли благодарить разумность брата или магию, которая, иногда казалось, была умнее и предусмотрительнее любого из них.

Крис добыл из недр карманов пару пузырьков с уничтожающим зельем, без двойного запаса которых мама отказывалась выпускать их из дома на подобные вечерние рейды, и метким броском отправил их в полет. Зелье достигло своей цели, поразив демона, слишком увлекшегося своей атакой и даже не успевшего ничего толком понять.  
— Учти, один бегать не стану, — заявил Крис, глядя на осыпавшегося пеплом демона.

Уайетту оставалось только снова закатить глаза, устало опуская руки и переводя дух.

* * *

— Утро доброе! Проснись и пой! — два невероятно бодрых голоса разбудили Криса в безбожную по его меркам рань.

С трудом открыв глаза, он послал брату и сестре полный мольбы взгляд, поймал кинутые в него тренировочные штаны и со вздохом откинулся обратно на подушку. Слушая жизнерадостный спор о маршруте их пробежки, Крис постарался как можно увереннее напомнить себе, как же сильно он любит свою семью.


End file.
